A battery including a plurality of cells connected electrically to each other is known as a driving power source or an auxiliary power source for an electric car, a hybrid car and the like. Patent Document 1 has disclosed a fixing structure in which a module case having a battery housing portion formed therein is provided with a number of terminal openings, and adhesive filling holes and adhesive flowing portions associated therewith, and an adhesive introduced through the adhesive filling hole flows to the terminal opening through the adhesive flowing portion to bond and fix an end portion of a cylindrical cell housed in the battery housing portion to a peripheral wall of the opening.